Azhdeha Kaveh
This Character Belongs To Rhea & Can Be Found Here. This Character Is Currently Under Construction. Biography Early Life Azhdeha was born to a merchant, Gazsi, and his wife, Shadi. They had been trying to have a child, but had been unable to for years. Desperate, they went to a shaman to see if he could help. The shaman manipulated the young couple into trying a multitude of spells and other arts that were considered a sin. Though the guilt weighed on them heavily, the couple was ecstatic when Shadi became pregnant. Nine months later, they had a baby boy, naming him Azhdeha. He grew up in Eridu, the religious capital of Sumer. Though surrounded by religious figures and noblemen, Azhdeha had a normal childhood. He had friends and most days were spent out in the sun with them. He was four when his parents had a second child, Roshan. Deha became the stereotypical older brother; loving his sister immensely despite always teasing her, and very protective. A plague swept through Eridu when Deha was eight. So many died that it was thought that this sickness would end the world, as told by the priests. It didn't, of course, though roughtly one third of the population died, Deha and Roshan's parents included. With no other relative to go to, they ended up on the streets. Discovering His Powers Deha was always protective of his little sister. Since his parent's death, he wanted to make sure that Roshan was always safe. She was out with her friends one day when it had become dark. Roshan always knew to be back before the sun set and had never been a minute late. This worried Azhdeha immensely, so he went out to look for her. He came upon two men with a small girl between them; his sister. Her clothing was torn, and one of them mans' pants were around his ankles. Deha was still young, only fourteen, and didn't know the specifics, but he did know that whatever was happening was bad. He attacked the men with harsh words and punches, but they were too strong. One easily subdued him as the other hung onto his sister as she cried. Her screams grew louder as her clothing ripped even more and Azhdeha's anger heated. The other man was taking off his pants now, and Deha knew he couldn't let anything bad happen to his little sister. With a scream, all of his energy was put into overpowering the man on top of him. But when he turned onto his back to face him, he found that the man wasn't there anymore and that he was covered in what looked like black ash. The other man stared wide-eyed at Deha, muttering about how he had disintegrated into thin air. It took him only a minute to regain his composure and pull out a knife. He took Roshan by the neck, pressing his knife up against her, drawing some blood as Deha got to his feet. He comforted his sister, telling her that everything was going to be all right, even though he only barely believed it himself. What had happened to the second attacker kept pressing his mind. He couldn't have run off. He would have noticed. Then the one holding his sister had muttered disintegration, and there was a black ash covering his clothing. Deha couldn't have possible made the man turn to ash. But then how? As he was distracted, the first attacker cut into Roshan's throat, causing blood to run down her front, staining her skin and clothing. At the sight of his little sister crumpling to the ground, Azhdeha let out a deafening yell. The attacker disappeared then, and a pile of black ash fell to the ground, but Deha didn't worry about that then. He ran to his sister, her blood covering him as he picked her off of the ground and laid her on his lap. She was choking on her own blood and Deha knew she wouldn't survive. He laid with her until she was gone. He buried her the next day before leaving Eridu. Ancient Egypt Azhdeha found himself in Egypt while it was under the reign of Seti II. Since his sister's death, he had become wrathful and withdrawn. He discovered his powers to destroy or create anything and believed that they had come from the gods. Before they had died, his parent had told him of how they had to have help from a shaman in order to have children. Deha believed that he was the son of the gods, so why not claim his heritage? With his family gone, and no other reason to keep living, Deha thought that riches would make him happy. He traveled from place to place, impersonating kings, gods, or noblemen in order to have people worship him and kneel at his feet. In Egypt, he transformed himself to appear as the goddess Sekhmet. He went to Pharaoh Seti II and demanded homage be paid to him, when denied, he showed his rage. Sekhmet was the goddess of fire and war and was believed to have created the desert from her hot breath. When half of Thebes went up in flames with a wave of her hand, the Pharaoh paid whatever she wanted. People were afraid of Sekhmet because along with her healing and protective powers, she was also a destructive and retaliating. She was bloodthirsty, out of control, and the Egyptians thought she represented natural disasters. Deha impersonated the goddess for years, and he was happy as people worshiped him at his feet and paid what ever he wanted. He lived like this contently for thirty years and watched four Pharaohs rule until the Egyptian Empire was under the reign of Rameses III. It was under Rameses' rule that Deha met someone that would change his life forever. War was brewing and as the goddess of war, it was only natural that Sekhmet would attend the war meeting. It was at this meeting that she met Rameses' top general, Archillas. He was everything that she wasn't. Though he was the top general, he was a kind person, and cared about those under him. Deha soon fell in love with him, and as a goddess, he got anything he wanted. He told Rameses that she saw her godly husband, Puht, in Archillas and that they should be together even in the mortal world. They were married within the week. Archillas denied his relation to the god of healing, Puht, but Deha insisted on it. When asked to show his godly powers on a dying soldier, Deha was there to heal the patient instead. Everyone thought that it was Archillas. Soon, he began to believe that he was a god as well, though he never became as wrathful as Sekhmet was. He was kind to everyone and humble, despite his new divine status, and helped Deha to become calmer as well. They balanced each other out very well. It was Archillas that inspired Deha to become better. He found he wanted to be loved by the people instead of feared. So he strove to be better. They lived together for nearly twenty years, all the while having Archillas believe he was an actual god. But people grow old and in those days, people didn't live as long. He had retired from his job as Rameses' top general and was content with living life with his wife. He was human, though, and he got sick. Deha tried to heal him, but whatever he tried, it never worked. Archillas died within the month and Deha crumbled. Archillas was the first person that he had loved since his sister had died. Not being able to save him was a devastating blow. He was furious. As Sekhmet, he burned several villages along the Nile and crumbled structures that can still be seen there in modern times. He left Egypt within the week. The Mongol Empire Again, Azhdeha wandered for several years. This time though, instead of impersonating gods and kings to acquire riches, he transformed himself into animals. He'd spend decades as a wolf in Scandinavia, then as a hawk in Britain, and then a tiger in China. He thought that he could no longer live among humans. He didn't want to fall in love with another and get hurt. He couldn't bring himself to kill himself, however, and deemed that living as an animal would save him from that fate. He became an animal in those years. He forgot how to speak, instead snarling, and growling. His memories were nearly out of reach and he very nearly lost himself. He was in Mongolia living as a fox when he came across a very large camp. He had lived in that area for years, and knew that the people lived in migrating groups, but had never seen one this big. It was four times the normal size. Wandering among their ranks as a rat, he found out that they were soldiers following a man named Genghis Khan. They had already conquered several thousands of miles of land, and they would keep going. He lived among them for two years as an animal, learning how to be human again. Mimicking their language, their actions, their culture. It was only once he had mastered these did he reveal himself to the nomads as a human. His name was Arslan, and he called himself a ferocious warrior. Deha, as Arslan, gained audience with Genghis Khan and proved he was as he said he was. When put against several of the Khan's best warriors, Arslan beat them with ease. He was accepted into the ranks as a guard for the Khan, and soon became friends with him. Years passed and wars raged.......... Early 1900's Azhdeha had fallen in love again. This time, with a British woman named Emily Johnson. They had met at random; a mistaken address had brought her to his door. He was studying subatomic particles at Cambridge University at the time after discovering that his abilities revolved around those small particles and wanted to learn more. Emily was likewise studying poetry. They spent two years together before marrying and soon had a child. They named her Annabelle. Azhdeha also told Emily of his powers. At first she was cautious and frightened, but Deha showed her the positive side of his powers. He did romantic show tricks; making it snow on Christmas and making flowers grow. He told her of his past lives, of his past loves, and of those he killed. She loved him still. Deha was convinced that she was his soul mate. He loved her more than any other wife or husband before her. He completed his studies and acquired a PhD and became a professor at the college. He found that he loved learning and teaching, especially if it helped him learn about his powers. After learning more about subatomic particles, he found that it was easier to manipulate things. Instead of blindly morphing something, he had more control over it. He could get things correct down to the atom, literally. But then war broke out. England declared war on Germany for invading Poland and eventually several other counties were drawn into the fight. Deha joined the Royal Air Force as a pilot. He deemed his abilities would be most useful in war. He could destroy entire units with a thought and heal hundreds of allies with the same. He hoped he could end the war quickly. He was naive in this thought though. He was shot down in his first battle. A German pilot had shot several holes in the back of his plane and he crashed. Deha had fallen unconscious when his plane hit the ground. He woke up to a room with black walls and a single mirror - a one way window he suspected. He found himself strapped to a bed, and when he tried to use his powers, they didn't work. He saw an IV drip attached to his arm. They - whoever it was - had drugged him so he couldn't use his powers. That means that they knew of him. Deha found that he was captured by an organization that was called 'The Company'. They hunted people like him - mutants - and studied them. They tortured him. The scientists placed him in a room and reduced his drugs so he could access his powers. He showed them how he could change his body and the things around him. Azhdeha spent two years being tortured by The Company. Everyday though, he saw another mutant by the name of Werner Schmidt. The Company let them have a half an hour of social time a day, deeming that the social aspect would keep the patients healthy. Werner had been in the German Army before being captured by The Company. He had the ability of fire manipulation. Werner used to be able to engulf himself in flames, but while under The Company's drugs, he could only create a few sparks. The two became best friends, and together they planned their escape. By skipping a single dosage of the drugs, Deha was able to break free of his constraints and break Werner out of his cell. They gave themselves a shot of adrenaline and their powers were returned. They destroyed the building, breaking out other mutants as they went. The place was reduced to ashes. Deha immediately went home to his wife and daughter. They reunited happily, having believed that he had been killed during the war. Werner followed, having no family of his own to go home to. Modernly Azhdeha is still in the form that he had when he was married to Emily Johnson. It is sort of a tribute to her, he likes to think, that he keeps this form so his memory of her is not forgotten. Due to his long life, Azhdeha has grow bored. Several years after Emily's death and Werner's demise, Azhdeha did nothing. He slept most of the day, and went out to night clubs and partied for the rest of the day. It was when he noticed a sick man did he find purpose again. He healed the man and became inspired to become a medical doctor. Deha went to college again and studied to become a medical doctor. He currently works in the Good Samaritan Hospital in Washington State. He is employed as a Cancer Surgeon, tasked with cutting tumors out of cancer patients. Often times, he does use his ability to help a patient get better and he has come to be known as the miracle doctor. Deha does this slowly though. If a patient were to be cured overnight, people would definitely look. He is content in his role as a doctor. It has given his long life purpose again to help others live as well. He is also affiliated with several private organizations and charities. Annually, Deha gives large amounts of money to these organizations, one in particular to the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Though he does not visit often, he does feel a sense of duty to these younger mutants. Appearance Originally Born in Ancient Persia, Azhdeha had tan skin, brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. He had a muscualr form due to training as a soldier under King Xanxus. Different Forms Humans CURRENTLY Azhdeha currently takes the form of a caucasian male. At 6 foot 1 inch, he has brown and eyes. Gabriel, as he goes by in his form, appears to be in his mid to late-30's. He's had this form for a while ( since the early 1900's ) and finds it is one of this favorites. Animals Azhdeha does like the form of predators ( ie. big cats, wolves, birds of prey ) rather then prey ( ie. squirrels, ). He will, however, revert to any form that would help him in his current situation. For many years, Deha was an animal, changing forms and locations every so often. During this time, however, he very nearly forgot his human self. He is very cautious now to not stay in an animal form for too long so he does not loose himself again. Other Personality Cold and withdrawn, Azhdeha is a very practical person. He looks at things logically where once he was hot-headed and would have acted without hesitation in his earlier years. He is precise, choosing to keep himself organized and collected. Yet there is some level of humanity still within him and it shows in how he dresses, how he chooses to speak and to behave. No matter how he tries to hide it, there is a part of him that still aches for his loved ones and craves the life he once had before he discovered his powers. He takes pleasure in little things, lashing out only on those whom deserve his anger. Otherwise he attempts to be fair and even on some occasions chooses to protect the rare few too weak to do so themselves. He keeps distance between himself and others in order to form no attachments. Attachments, in his opinion, make him vulnerable, as evidence can show several times in the past. He spent so long by himself, living as an animal, that it took him a long time to regain any semblance of his human self. He peeled his humanity back layer by layer but discovered the loss of his most recent wife and daughter was too painful to delve any deeper. He keeps that part of him close and under lock and key. Deha’s underbelly is small and heavily armored, but it’s still there and still vulnerable. Deha does have PTSD due to his long life. Most of the time, he is in the here and now, but at time he can revert back to a past version of himself. Though his mainly happens only when he is sleeping, it can happen with the right trigger. When this does happen, he becomes enveloped in his mind. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Subatomic Manipulation is the ability to control subatomic particles, such as protons, neutrons, and electrons. Users can manipulate anything they desire by changing it's atomic make-up, themselves included. Powers * Shapeshifting ( aka Omnifarious ) - The user has complete and absolute control over their own being, allowing them to manipulate their shape, density, size or to be solid, liquid, gaseous, or pure energy. User can take any form that they can imagine, so long as they follow the laws of Physics and Logic. ** Species-Shifting - User can switch from one species to another, as well as shift from one species-based power to another. In some cases the users have inherent DNA of specific species which can be drastically different from one another and can easily shift from one to the next. The user can also become human to avoid notice, and then shift to another species in times of need. * Telekinesis - User can influence/manipulate/move matter with their mind. Deha is at the Master Level of this ability. ** Elemental Manipulation - User can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. * Regenerative Healing Factor - The user can rapidly regenerate, or in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. ** Invulnerability - The user is immune to all forms of conventional physical damage, unable to feel physical pain, is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly the only cause of death to the user. Deha can manipulate his cells so that no damage is done to him, physically, mentally, internally, or externally in the event of an attack. If unable to protect himself in time, he can always heal his cells afterwards. ** Pain Suppression - Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Deha can kill his nerve endings, causing him to feel nothing in the event of an attack, but must always pay attention to what is going on. He could loose an arm and not notice because there is no pain. ** Immortality - Users possess an infinite life span, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Some users are the defensive type, simply preventing such damage from appearing (invulnerability/protection), while others are the regenerative type, surviving and quickly recovering from anything you throw at them. Deha is the latter. Limitations * Omnifarious - Deha cannot create / accumulate permanent abilities, nor can he create sentient entities ( one mind ). In order to shift into another person/animal/species, however, Deha must obtain some of their DNA first. This is usually done by touch. After that, Deha has registered the form and is able to take it anytime he wishes. This makes the copy perfect. ** Species Shifting - Need to focus to change species, otherwise uncontrollable. Once the user is changed into another species, the powers and traits of the previous species are altered. Species-based weakness are acquired as well. * Emotion - Strong emotions when performing with his abilities can cause slight mishaps which could cause huge mistakes. If he is not careful, Deha could literally destroy the world. Trivia * Azhdeha is Persian for 'dragon' or 'serpent'. Kaveh is Persian for 'ruler'. * Like he did under Genghis Khan, Azhdeha still does practice the sport of falconry. Currently he has eight trained falcons under his care, though they all live in his residence in Washington State. * Though he was born a male, Deha thinks of himself as neither male or female. He has spent hundreds of years in both forms and is comfortable in both. This also makes him bisexual, perfecting either gender while he is either gender. * Azhdeha's abilities are very dangerous when not handled with care. For example, he was experimenting on a rat in the early 1300's, changing it's form from that of a rat, to a bird, to a large dog, and then back to a rat again. When he was finished however, the rat wasn't quite as it was. It was the first to spread a disease that ended up killing over 100 million people. It is known today as the Black Death.